


Of Cupcakes and Pastries

by cakeisnotpie



Series: Hookand Wendy OUAT [6]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-18
Updated: 2013-04-18
Packaged: 2017-12-08 19:35:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/765206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cakeisnotpie/pseuds/cakeisnotpie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first one was a simple chocolate cake with vanilla buttercream icing, a lovely little sugar flower on top. It wasn’t like she didn’t get little offerings from her students from time to time – the whole apple thing was alive and well in elementary school although, in Storybrooke, only among the kids who weren’t from the fairytale world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Cupcakes and Pastries

STORYBROOKE -- NOW

The first one was a simple chocolate cake with vanilla buttercream icing, a lovely little sugar flower on top. It wasn’t like she didn’t get little offerings from her students from time to time – the whole apple thing was alive and well in elementary school although, in Storybrooke, only among the kids who weren’t from the fairytale world. So she really didn’t think too much about it at first. The cake was light and moist and the icing so very, very sweet, but that worked for her because she had discovered that, when she felt like eating at all, she craved sickeningly sweet things like Runts candy or maple flavored taffy.  Morning sickness, it seemed, was a misnomer; it could hit at any time of day and anything could make her stomach revolt in an instant. Only two weeks out from learning she was pregnant and she already couldn’t stand the smell of fresh popped popcorn and the slightest hint of greasy burger made her gag reflex kick in. So the pretty little cupcake left on her desk was just perfect.

Just a few days later, it was a sour cream cupcake with salted caramel inside and a maple cream frosting, and she ate that one during her break while the kids were in art making paper mache Christmas ornaments. The salt cut through the sweetness, and she licked her fingers after she checked to make sure that no one was watching. The taste helped her get through staff meeting that evening when the first objection was raise, obliquely of course, in the form of offering support against any parents who might have problems. She knew it was coming – all fairytales have to have their ugly side – and she let it wash over her like the tide along the shore.

The third was a Reese’s cup peanut butter cupcake – that one was her favorite so far – and the fourth was an espresso dark chocolate. She gave that one away to Ruby because the thought of the bitter coffee flavor made her throw up in the trashcan.  When the box of petit fours showed up, glazed in milk chocolate and vanilla and lemon and topped with poinsettias, she got suspicious that it wasn’t students after all, but a certain pirate who had been showing up with take out from any place that would deliver within 25 miles of town every night. He’d even tried to cook one night – they had to go to Granny’s while the boat aired out from the burnt fish smell. She tucked the box of baked goods under her arm, picked up her bag filled with homework and made it all the way out the front door and across the playground before Belle met her and took the bag to carry home.

“So,” Wendy slid the box over and opened the lid, pushing aside the crusts of three slices of pizza. When she did eat, she ate a lot and pepperoni had seemed like manna from heaven after the mystery lunch meat they’d had at the cafeteria. She sat out three different cakes on a paper plate and offered them to him. “What is the purpose of this campaign? Seduction?” She laughed; being pregnant had been amazing for her libido when she wasn’t puking her guts out for no reason. “Not that you have to work at that very much.”

“Campaign? Do I need to sway you? I know better than to try and manipulate you, Wendy. Even a pirate learns after a while, love.” He picked up chocolate one and ate half in bite. “These are lovely. Is it a special occasion?”

“You tell me?” She took the vanilla; it had raspberry in the middle and a drop caught in the corner of her lips. His eyes darkened as he swiped it with his finger and sucked it into his mouth; breathing faster, she finished the small square and then licked the sweet glaze off her fingertips, one at a time, slowly.

“I take it you’re feeling good this evening?” It had been an on-going joke that the motion of the sea settled her stomach when so many got seasick; both her appetite and her libido were heightened when she was on her boat. When she smiled in return, he slipped a hand around her neck and pulled her into a kiss; she could taste the chocolate as his tongue slipped into her mouth and tangled with hers. She was tingling, her nipples already tightening, and she dragged him over to her, glad they’d already shed their sweaters and coats before dinner. He stepped between her legs where she sat on the stool, and they explored each other’s mouths with a series of increasingly hotter kisses until she was scorching. Her hands tugged at his shirt, his hook made short work of hers, and he unclasped her bra easily, cradling her tender breast in his hand, rubbing his thumb across her aching nipple. With a gasp, she arched up, and he chuckled at her reaction, so much more responsive now.

As he moved, pulling her towards the bed behind them, she paused. “I haven’t tried the lemon yet.”  She stripped her khakis down her legs, stepping out of them, leaving just her red lace underwear; picking up the yellow cake, she eyed him. “Too many clothes, Killian.”  He gave her that saucy grin, the one that said he really did love it when she took control of their lovemaking – see? He was learning – and shimmied out of his jeans quickly, kicking them to the side. Lately, she’d really enjoyed taking the reins, and she felt so powerful as she pushed him onto his back, nudging his legs open so she could kneel between them, indulging her need to look at his lean body, long muscles and dark hair that trailed down to his half-aroused cock; he tucked his hands behind his head, stretching out like a satisfied cat in the sunlight of her gaze.

“See something you like, love?” he asked smugly. She truly did understand why some people found Killian irritating, but then she looked into those sexy blue eyes and didn’t give a damn about what they thought; she saw deeper to the real man who lived beneath that arrogant exterior.

“Why yes,” She sat the cake down on his stomach and ran her finger through the thick, sugary glaze. “I have been craving lemon, you know.” She traced the messy stuff on his chest, white flakes clinging to his dark hair, and bent to eat the tasty morsels, touching the tip of her tongue to his skin as she did. “The cupcakes were a nice touch.” Breaking off part of the treat, she offered it to him, letting him suck her fingers into his mouth, his tongue hot as he swirled around the pads covered with the sticky icing.

“Good … but you taste better.” His eyes promised more, but she stayed where she was, avoiding the temptation to lean down, knowing he would capture her and roll her over, because she had other plans. The cake crumbled easily in her hand, moist and delicate, and she let it fall across his stomach, a large piece dropping right into the indentation of his belly button. Carefully, she began to eat, starting at his nipples, sucking them in and nipping at them with her teeth before she moved lower; her lips covered the chunk, sucking it up and dipping her tongue into the hollow, making him draw in a breathe and raise up on his elbows to watch. Deliberately, she swayed her breasts across his growing cock, slipping it into the space between and sliding back and forth a few times until he was thrusting easily with her, the tip brushing just beneath her chin as she caught the last bite up, grazing her teeth along the sensitive skin where his hip bone jutted.

“Good god, Wendy.” Killian’s eyes were hazy with lust. “You are trying to kill me.”

“Just killing two birds with one stone,” she laughed; taking what was left of the pastry, she smeared the icing in the palm of her hand and popped the last bit of cake in her mouth.

“Oh, you are not ….” He started but stopped talking the minute she wrapped her hand around his cock and spread the sugary glaze up and down the length. “Fuck.” His head dropped back and he shut his eyes when her tongue darted out to lick some of the yellowish topping off in a long, slow stripe, followed by another, and another, and then her fingers circled the aching head, coating it before she parted her lips and took it in. The saltiness mixed with the sugar and the bite of the lemon, and she caught her hair to keep it back as she took him in halfway; he bucked up, so she rested her elbow on his thigh to hold him down as she began a rhythm, adding a little twist as she came to the tip, before she sank back down, working him, wringing an increasingly colorful string of curses from his mouth, pulling him closer to his climax. The tensing of his muscles made the heat inside rise; she tingled, wanting him inside of her. Pulling off, he groaned; before she could even react, he’d caught her, rolled her onto her back, and was pushing into her, where she was wet and waiting for him.

“Killian,” she cried as his plunge jolted pleasure through her, flesh sensitive and swollen with need. She shoved against his shoulders, hand leaving sticky fingerprints on his skin; he rolled them up, seating her on his lap. Bracing herself on her knees, she rose and fell again, sinking his cock in even deeper from this angle.

“Ride me, love,” he whispered into her mouth as he kissed her, hot and demanding, her tongue catching the flavors of sweet and salty and spicy all at once. She could only obey, her own body in charge now, and she set a punishing pace, bodies bouncing together as his hand on her hip guided her, her nipples dragging across his chest. They could have gone on that way for a long time, driving themselves higher and higher; finally the cold silver of Killian’s hook slipped between them and stroked her clit – twice was all it took – and Wendy’s world went white, her orgasm overtaking her and making her head spin.

Next thing she knew, she was laying on her back, skin sweaty, a sticky mess between her legs and on her hands. “Okay, maybe I didn’t think that through completely.” She pushed herself up; Killian was sprawled out next to her, flakes of icing clinging everywhere. “But it was fun.”

“We both need a shower.” Killian sat up and reached his hand out for her.

“Oh, ho, if that’s code for sex, I’m going to need some more food and cake for energy first.” Wendy let him help her up; she looked at the crumbs in her bed and thought about changing the quilt and sheets.

“Maybe later we can try the chocolate, but right now, get in there and clean up,” he swatted her lightly on her ass – and then grinned at the little intake of breath that caused.

“You’ll have to tell me,” she said as she walked to the bathroom door; Jem came out in a bound, running around in a circle and then finding some crumbs on the floor, stopping to hoover them up like a little vacuum cleaner. “I can’t seem to get the message. What are all the cupcakes for?”

“Cupcakes? I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Killian was telling the truth; he honestly didn’t seem to know. “Darling, if I wanted to lure you, I’d tell you how I’ve been in love with you since the day I saved you from mermaids, and detail the life I planned for us to have together. No need to play games anymore is there?”

“You are a pirate. You’ll always play games.” She laughed when Jem licked Killian’s toes as he searched for goodies.

“Not with my heart, love. Both of you now.”

She almost melted at that, the certainty of his love warming her soul.  “Then who’s been leaving them on my desk?”

_“So which one do you think?” Belle swung her stool around to face Henry. “Definitely not the espresso.”_

_“She took the petit fours home with her,” Granny said. “And you can have a variety of flavors with those.”_

_“I agree,” Ruby said. “Although that salted caramel was yummy. Not that I got any of that one.”_

_“We’ll make the little cakes in the different flavors, even caramel,” Henry decided with a determined nod of his head. “Okay, phase one of operation H.E.A. complete. Next, flowers.”_

_The others all agreed and fell to discussing the merits of poinsettias and hothouse orchids._


End file.
